The Reason is You
by BlackFlame6
Summary: Roxas is worried about Axel being an alcoholic. AkuRoku


**Disclaimer**

**Sadly I don't own Kingdom hearts, if I did Axel and Roxas would have a lot more scenes together and Sora would be fighting mainly for Riku not Kairi.  
**

_

* * *

Sigh, where is he. I hope he didn't get drunk, again._ I think as I hang up the phone for the third time. I get up off my bed and grab my car keys from my dresser. "I'm gonna go hang at Axel's" I call to my mom as I walk out the door.

"Kay, say hey for me." She says, she's used to me going over to Axel's basically when ever. We've been friends for ever and just recently started going out. Even when we were just friends I would cover for him when he drank or got drunk, which was more often than I liked to admit.

I get in my car and head over to Axel's house; he lives with his aunt who's a surgeon so she's never home. I get to his house and see that his car is still in the drive way but his aunt's isn't. _Well, at least he's not driving drunk or at some club where who knows what he'll get himself into._ Axel's pretty smart he just acts like a moron. Yet some how he's just plane stupid when he's drunk, and I don't mean like he'll do stupid stuff I mean he's actually just stupid. Once when he was drunk I was walking him home and he walked up to the wrong house and tried to open the door, he made the lady who lived there pretty angry.

As I enter the house I first notice the smell, vomit, I walk through the kitchen and into the living room to find Axel asleep on the couch. Not passed out, asleep. Not once since I've known him has he ever passed out from alcohol, he falls asleep instead. I walk farther into the room and sure enough there's vomit on the hardwood floor just past the couch. I go and kneel next to his head and shake him awake. "Hey Ax, time to get up."

He looks at me with those piercing emerald eyes. "Hey Roxy." It takes him a minuet to get back to what ever made him drink like this in the first place. He drops his face back onto the couch and I here muffled sobs that rack his body. I just sit there and rub his back until he stops. After a moment he's silent. "Hey Roxy," he says lifting his head of the couch. "What time is it?"

"Almost five, why?" He seems to look past me into the past.

"Three years ago." He mumbles to himself, that's when I realize what day it is.

"Ohh, it's the twenty-second isn't it?" He just nods and leans his head on my shoulder. He's not drunk anymore, his breath doesn't smell of beer and I can tell he's been asleep for awhile. "It's the anniversary." I state quietly.

Axel lives with his aunt because three years ago today his mom died. When I first met him he would just lock himself up in his room on the anniversary, but after he started drinking he would always get drunk instead. He never had a dad; he left him when he was only two. "I'm going to clean up a bit, kay." He nods and lies back down on the couch.

I grab a garbage bag from the kitchen for the cans and a mop and bucket for the vomit. I go over to the entertainment system and see his ipod sitting on the speakers. I let play what ever he was listening to last, Breaking Benjamin, I turn it up just enough to here it but soft enough so it won't disturb Axel. I quickly grab the cans and some food rappers and toss them into the bag, then I start at the vomit, I try not to think about it as I clean it up. When I'm done I throw the trash bag out into their garbage bin in the garage and wash out the mop and bucket in the bathtub.

I go back out to the living room to see if Axel's o.k. but he's not there. I go back down the hallway to find him in his room standing over his dresser with a picture frame in his hand. "Hey Ax." I say softly. He doesn't acknowledge that he heard me or even knows that I'm there.

"Why'd she have to go?" He asks, a tear leaks from his eye. "Why'd she have to leave me?" He turns to me even though the questions not for me. I walk over to him and pull him onto the bed and let him cry into my chest.

I don't even know how long we've been sitting there when I realize that he's stopped crying. I'm sure it would have been a funny sight in other circumstances to see Axel leaning his head into my chest seeing as he's almost a foot taller than me. "Are you o.k?" I ask quietly.

"No," He answers pulling his head of my chest. "Sigh, but I will be." I check the clock, it's almost ten.

"I should go, you sure you're going to be o.k?"

"I'll be fine." He gives me a small smile and kisses me good bye.

As I drive home I try to count all the times I've seen him drunk. 36, tonight was the 36th time I've seen him drunk in the last year and a half. It's time to acknowledge what I've been denying for a long time. Axel is an alcoholic.

The next morning I head over to Axel's again, I'm so glad its Sunday this could take all day. This time his aunt's home, so I knock.

"Oh, hello Roxas." She says giving me an awkward smile. She never was very comfortable with Axel being gay, but she was always pleasant at least. "Come on in, Axel is in the living room." I walk past her and to the living room Axel is sitting there watching tv like last night didn't happen.

"Hey Ax," I say plopping down on the couch next to him.

"Hey Roxy," He gives me his usual grin.

"I was thinking we could go to a movie or somthin' to day." I kept a smile on my face but I could tell he saw something was up in my eyes.

"Sure. I'll drive" He said as we walk outside.

"Um, I kinda wanted to drive." He paused and looked at me.

"Kay," I could tell he was going to ask what was up when we got in the car.

We got in the car and I turned on the radio and started to sing quietly along with it.

"_Is this the way it's got to be,_

_Dear Agony,"_

After the song ended he tuned off the radio.

"So what's this about, this obviously isn't the way to the movie theater." He was looking at me but I couldn't hold his gaze. I kept glancing between him and the road.

"Can you do something for me?" He seamed surprised by the seriousness of my voice.

"Sure, Roxas. You know I'd do anything for you."

"I'm not so sure about this though." I said as I parked on the side of the street. We were in front of a building that looked just like all the others along the street. I really hope Axel doesn't hate me after this.

Axel follows me as I walk into the building. Inside is a hallway lined with doors. I walk along them looking for the right one, Axel walks slowly behind me and shuts the door.

"713...715...Here we are 716."

"Roxas wha-"

"Please Axel, please just trust me." He looks down at me confused.

"Sure." He says before pecking me on the lips, I take his hand as I open the door. Inside is a large room with tables pushed to the edges of the room in the center all the chairs are arranged into a large circle. Sitting around the circle there many different men and women talking amongst themselves. At what seems to be the head of the circle, if circles have heads, is a man standing shuffling with some papers and a clipboard. We take two of the seats and wait for the unorganized man to begin.

"Alright," He says as he finally sits down. "If everyone is here we can begin the first meeting of our new Alcoholics Anonymous group." I watch Axel's eyes widen as he says this.

"You brought me to an AA meeting!" He whispers to me.

"Ax, you've gotten drunk 36 times in the last year and a half. That's not normal, I had to do something.

The man, having heard us whispering gave Axel a small glare. "Why don't you start us out young man."

Slowly he stood, "Hi, my name's Axel and," giving me one last glance, "I'm an alcoholic."

* * *

**This actually started out as a short story for my English class but I liked it so much I decided to post it. **

**Tell me what you think and weather or not you think I should continue it.  
**


End file.
